You have to let yourself feel it
by Caelia93
Summary: Daryl ve como Carol se va perdiendo más y más en si misma. Daryl decide ir a dejarle claro que no es un monstruo y que tiene que permitirse sentir para empezar de nuevo. Empezar de nuevo con él.


" **You have to let yourself feel it"**

Desde que había regresado de su " secuestro", no la perdía de vista. Tenía que aceptar que había tenido mucha suerte escapando de los lobos , y más suerte aún, llegar con vida a Alexandria y ver que Carol, Rick y los demás estaban bien.

Podía ver como Rick y Carol se iban perdiendo poco a poco más en sí mismos. Rick empezaba a perder la esperanza de que todo fuera a salir bien, más aún al ver que había estado a punto de perderlo todo de nuevo. Y Carol, se estaba perdiendo más y más a si misma, y Daryl podía verlo. Era como si la culpabilidad se la estuviera tragando. Y Daryl no iba a permitir eso, no después de haberse dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella.

Había pasado en un momento algo complicado. Cuando Abraham, Sasha y él estaban alejando de la horda. Se dió cuenta cuando vió ese maldito cartel de Alexandria: "empezar de nuevo". Joder, eso le recordó a Carol. Y como no podía perderla.

Y mientras volvía a ayudar a Abraham y Sasha rezaba por poder salvar Alexandria, salvarla a ella y así tener una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, con ella a ser posible.

Y cuando volvió a Alexandria, encontró caos. Rick totalmente desesperanzado, evitando a Jessie y sin separarse de Judith ni de Carl. Y Carol, bueno, Carol era como un alma en pena. Sabía lo que tuvo que hacer durante el ataque, y tras oír lo que Morgan le había dicho y como Maggie la había encontrado llorando en el porche, tenía clara una cosa. Carol pensaba que ya no le quedaba humanidad, que nada le diferenciaba de un monstruo.Y eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Todos los que la conocían sabían que era una mujer tierna y cariñosa, pero que había sufrido mucho y pese a todo ahí seguía haciendo lo posible para salvar a su familia.

Daryl pensaba como acercarse a ella y hablar con ella para hacerle ver que los únicos monstruos que había eran los lobos y los caminantes. Un día tras escucharla hablar con Rick se dio cuenta que no podía esperar más. El estómago se le encogía cada vez que recordaba la conversación.

( Flashback)

 _A lo mejor tenías razón, a lo mejor me he vuelto fría y soy una asesina- le decía Carol a Rick tapandose la cara con las manos._

 _No digas tonterías, nunca en mi vida había estado más equivocado que entonces, todavía no sé como me perdonaste- le dijo cogiendo una de sus manos y besandosela._

 _A Daryl le incomodaba estar viendo este momento tan íntimo entre los dos, de hecho, no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso._

 _Es la verdad Rick, maté a muchos lobos, uno de ellos estaba atrapado por Morgan y áun así lo hice.. y no sé, noto como si cayera a un pozo muy profundo y no creo que consiga salir – le decía ella con los ojos vidriosos_

 _Pues no caigas, no estás sola. Soy el primero que te entiende, no veo como va a acabar bien esto. Pero no te permito que pienses así porque pienses que eres_

 _una asesina. Porque no lo eres- le dijo cogiendo su cara entre sus manos- eh, mírame, Carol, venga, no me vuelvas la cara- le suplicaba Rick_

 _Pff- le decía ella tapandose de nuevo la cara entre sus manos- Rick aprecio que intentes animarme, de verdad, pero no vas a cambiar lo que pienso._

 _¿Y Daryl? - le preguntó Rick que acaba de ver a Daryl les observaba desde el pasillo._

 _No me atrevo.. me da miedo perderle si le cuento todo..- le confesaba ella._

 _Tienes que contarselo a alguien, y contarle como te sientes.. no podemos perderte Carol,yo no puedo perderte.. eres mi hermana ¿lo sabías?- le decía él mientras besaba su frente con cariño, y abandonaba la habitación, despidiendose de Daryl con la mirada._

 _Y tú mi hermano- suspiró Carol marchándose por la otra puerta._

 _Daryl se quedó pensativo tras verla marchar._

( Fin Flashback)

Así que Daryl había decidido ir a buscarla,la encontró fregando el biberó de Judith y unos cuantos vasos. Tenía la mirada puesta en la ventana, y no parecía percatarse de su presencia. Se acercó al lado de ella y se sentó en la mesa central.

Hey- le decía con su voz ronca

¡Daryl! ¿Quieres algo de comer? Puedo prepararte algo.- le decía ella sonriendo.

Daryl suspiró. Esa maldita sonrisa.

En verdad, había venido a hablar contigo de algo.. - le dijo inseguro de como empezar la conversación.

Dime Pookie-le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

No tienes que aparentar conmigo, Carol- le dijo mirandola fijamente a los ojos- ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos en Atlanta? ¿lo de empezar de nuevo? Y para eso tienes que permitirte sentirlo.. tu me lo dijiste.. - le dijo él acercándose a ella

Carol ya no sonreía. Miraba apenada a Daryl o mejor dicho miraba a través de Daryl. Como sino estuviera ahí, sino en algún lugar muy lejano.

¿por qué no dices lo que estás pensando?- le dijo mientras se apartaba el flequillo para verla mejor.

Ella no respondió al instante. Dejó los platos y se sentó en la repisa de la mesa, enfrente de el, quedando a la misma altura. Bajo la mirada y suspiró.

Lo he intentado pero.. - empezó ella

Mentira, no lo has intentado- le interrumpió él a lo que ella respondió con una cara entre sorprendida y irritada- Fingir que estás bien no es intentarlo, intentarlo es decirnos como te encuentras, intentarlo es decirme que pasó para que puedas empezar de nuevo, para que podamos empezar de nuevo... Tienes que dejarte sentirlo, te lo digo a ti como no hace mucho tú me lo dijiste. Te hice caso, me costó pero te hice caso, ¿por qué no haces tú lo mismo por mi?- le dijo apoyando su frente contra la suya .

Daryl, no creo que pueda, ya te lo dije- le dijo mirandole a los ojos- tu si puedes permitire sentirlo, yo no puedo.. Han sido demasiadas cosas..- le dijo mirandole a los ojos casi llorando.

Notó un ruido de fondo, de pronto una canción empezó a sonar en el cuarto de Michonne, sino se equivocaba era "Serpents" de Sharon Van Atten.

No puedo imaginarme por lo que has pasado, lo que debes estar sintiendo.. pero si puedo decirte que no estás sola, que no has perdido tu humanidad.. joder.. seguramente eres la más humana de nosotros.. por favor.. permitete sentirlo- le decía él tocando con su nariz la de ella.

Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, respirando el mismo aire, él rezando porque ella sintiera y ella asustada de caer.

" _Serpents in my mind, looking for your crimes  
Everything changes  
I don't want life to this time"_

Los dos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro, escuchando la canción de fondo.

Tengo miedo de caer..- le confesó ella

No te dejaré caer,y si lo haces, te recogeré...- le decía él cerca de sus labios

Como siempre haces..- dijo ella sonriendo

Y como siempre haré-y con esto la besó.

Fue un beso lleno de promesas, de esperanza, de miedos, de nuevas sensaciones. Carol se estaba permitiendo sentir por él.Y Daryl no podía sentirse más esperanzado.

Notaba las lágrimas de ella y se dispuso a secarlas con un beso cada una.

Después de un rato besandose, se apartaron lo suficiente para poder respirar. Y entonces ocurrió, ella se derrumbó. Se abalanzó contra él y empezó a llorar. Le contó todo lo sucedido desde que Carol la echara de la prisión. Todo lo que había tenido que hacer, lo que había perdido, lo que había tenido que hacer. Y él la abrazó durante horas como debió haber hecho hacía meses atrás.

Tenemos que empezar de nuevo- le dijo ella mirandole mientras se abrazaban.

Lo haremos- le prometió él mientras que se inclinaba de nuevo a besarla.

…...

Rick y Michonne los miraban desde la escalera. Los dos sonriendo por la escena. Era increíble cuanto habían cambiado Daryl y Carol, y como siempre se habían ayudado el uno al otro. Lo sorprende era cuanto habían tardado en darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Buah, Grimes, te debo dos postres- le dijo ella. Quien había apostado que sería ella la que lo besaría-

Te dije que él daría el paso resulte sorprendente por el hecho de que sea Daryl- dijo riendose

Los dos se marcharon de la casa dejando a sus dos amigos disfrutar por ahora. Luego ya se burlarían de ellos, como hicieron con Maggie y Glenn en su momento.


End file.
